The love of your enemies
by sportbrat101
Summary: Just a short cute love story I wrote when I was in 8th grade and I thought to base it on this couple! enjoy! no flames!


(this is a short but sweet story I wrote two years ago and I thought this couple would fit it so here we go!)

The love for your enemies

Harry potter's P.O.V

I was so angry at the world right now and I was looking for someone to blame my anger on. Why? because I was having a bad day and the mission I went on for the Phoenix went totally wrong! It almost got me killed by the dark lord for almost a second time. So that is when my least favorite person in the whole world came to save me! I guess you will know who that is right? yep! Draco malfoy the slitherin prince himself and him of all people?

Ever since Draco joined the order he has done nothing but make me look bad! the reason why he joined was to fix his father's wrong for joining the dark lord and his army. Of course me and my friends didn't trust him but I think he put a spell on them because they think Draco is an angel!

The hell with it! because he makes the perfect devil to me, but now with him running my life I feel so alone. my friends, parents, and my beloved god father gone, I feel like Draco's there to rub it in my face.

My mission would have been a success if I didn't hesitate to say the killing curse and then the world would be free of voldemort forever. yet the reason why I hesitated to say it is because it meant killing someone and I hate the thought of me killing a person even though that person was a monster. Then one of the death eaters spotted me and hit me with crutio, next thing I know voldemort is smiling because he lifts his wand up and points it at me.

The next thing to happen is Draco appears next to me and pushes me out of the way before the curse hits me. Voldemort standing there with an angry face that makes anyone back away in fear, and Draco somehow apperates both of us to a place near Hogwarts castle and that happened to be the lake.

Know I stand here confused, tired, frustrated, and upset with Draco standing infront of me, with that bloody smirk! Finally I can't take it anymore! but I think if he doesn't talk and leaves me alone then I can hang on a bit longer to the last of my sanity.

"well aren't you going to say anything?" Darco asked bluntly.

'no' I thought.

"like what?" I snapped.

He chuckled before saying, "like what? don't be stupid harry!"

'you sure you're not the stupid one?' I said in my mind.

"like what?" I asked again giving attitude.

Then he shook his head and grinned before answering, "you know what...a thank-you or something like that"

"no!!!" I screamed at him before breaking down into tears.

"come on harry! just be glad I came to save you or other wise you would be dead by now" Draco said.

Of course I chose to ignore him like always, and I just feel to my knees still crying, but then I just felt so angry that I could hold it back anymore.

"I-I really hate you!!!!" I screamed.

Draco just looked at me and then started walking over to me. "come on harry don't say that! let's go back to Hogwarts so that-" I cut him off.

"no!!! your a fool and I won't go back with you!!!" I hissed but I wasn't done, "your a pathic loser and an ass!!"

Draco just stood there smirking, then he waved his index finger around. "you shouldn't have said that"

I stod up still feeling weak all over, "well guess what! I did and you've been doing nothing but make me look and feel bad!...you want nothing but glory and attention!...and I am not going to be nice to you!!!!" I yelled at him feeling my throat go horse after that.

"now you really shouldn't have said that!!" Draco growled, "cause your mine!!!".

Then it came totally unexpected! he grabed me by the throat, and let's say he had a tight grip. but for some strange reason, I wasn't choking! it was like he was being gentle and I didn't know if he was going to kill me or not.

"let go of me!!!!" I hissed.

Then he placed two fingers on my lips. I looked up in shock.

"listen to me good...no one ever specks like that to me and you should be happy that I came to save you" he snarled at first, "and yet your lips are almost like an angel" he added softly.

He let go of me and I looked down at the ground feeling guilty, then he smiled before turning away from me and starting to walk towards Hogwarts castle.

"you know harry love can make a person do thing that he or she would never dream of doing...just to let you know...and I will be at the castle if you need me" He spoke as he walked away.

I stood there not knowing what to do or think when it hit me! the reason why he joined the order of the phonix is because he loved me! the reason why he came to save me was because he didn't want me to die and his love for me was so strong that nothing was holding him back from being near me!

Oh god! I can't believe all that time of him being kind to me while I just thought he was being a pest. but during those times of me pushing Draco away...he always stayed by my side until now.

Now I knew why and the answer was simple! love! even if I killed him he would still love me. I needed to see him and let him know how I feel for him.

I ran full speed hoping that I would catch up to him, and sure enough I found him, walking past Hagrid's hut. I was 60 meters away from Draco and I called out to him.

"DRACO!!! STOP!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping he would hear me.

I saw him stop in his tracks and turn around with a loving smile on his face. I couldn't wait any longer to see him so I ran all the way without stopping. Finally I caught up to him and I hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

I couldn't help but shed a few tears as Draco lovingly held me, I just felt so totally different and words just cannot describe it. Then without knowing it Draco touched my face and it made me look up at him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

I don't know how long we kissed but it felt like forever and I didn't want let go, but we had due to the lack of air.

"Harry I love you and even though this dark war stands between us, I will fight like I always have to protect you" Draco said.

Every word he told me, I some how knew was the truth and I could feel my soul take flight.

"Draco I would have never of thought that, I would have romantic feelings and..." I trailed.

"and?" Draco asked.

"I love you too" I finally said with my face heating up.

Draco smiled at me and I did too until we kissed one more time before heading into Hogwarts. That when he carried me into the castle bridal style and my head in his chest listening to his heart beat at the same time as mine.

The rest of the night is told behind closed doors and I will tell you one thing is that my bad day turned into a good night.

The End

(okay for that story called blood and lust and possibly love? well the winning choice number is number 3!! so I will try to find time to create the next chapter and thank-you to all of those who reviewed!! =) )


End file.
